Ghost Adventures Shorts
by Ghost adv. fan
Summary: This is my random Shorts of the Ghost Adventures, where I (or You) can be a ghost, a demon, a stalker fan, or even a dog sitter. With any of the crew members.
1. Chapter 1

Zak/MISCHIEVOUS Ghost:

The quirky teen giggled as The older man growled in frustration. He was in the living room, trying to figure out what an evp was saying, but was being annoyed by a certain ghost. she kept randomly poking his head. and moving his keys aross the table in front of him. The keys would go in zigzags and in circles. Of couse he couldn't film it, because she would just drain the batery on the spot, or just leave.

"Sara! knock it off!" he said still pissed off.

"No!" she said continuing with her antics.

"Do I have to get the holy water?!" he threatened.

"I'm a ghost, not a demon smarty," she said now toying with his keys on the table.

She just never left him alone and it was ticking him off. He missed his isolation.

"Why don't you go home?" he asks looking over at her.

"Because,"

He waits for her to contiue, "Because...?" he asks

"I don't like it there, it's lonely and scary," she says with a pout.

"That's not-"

"Besides I like bugging you, and heaing you yell at me, it's funny," she giggles while poking his nose. he moves his head away from her cold hand. She went back to playing with the key chain for a few more moments, when the door swung open. The keys dropped.

"Hey man what's up?" Aaron asks closing the door and walking in.

Zak looked up to see Sara gone, and the keys were on the ground.

He shook his head with a sigh. "Nothing," he says.


	2. Yandere Zak

Yandere Zak

I've read to much anime one shots...you have been warned. So for the girl character I'm going to be using the name Sarah unless you guys want different names, or got any suggestions. But until then Sarah is the main girls name.

 ** _Chapter 1: the Yandere_**

* * *

I looked at the taller man in horror. "Zak...what the hell did you do?!" I asked on the verge of hystaria, mentally praying that this was all just a sick joke, and Nick or Aaron would jump up and say "April fools!" but they aren't moving, and it's not April. The smell of blood was very strong, it was making me sick.

Zak stood in between the bodies and me. Blood was smeared all over his hands and arms and face. His clothes were drenched in it.

He took a step towards me, as he did this he left a sticky blood trail, With each step, there was a sickening stick to the cold concrete floor. I wanted to run so freaken much, but I was paralized. I didn't move a step.

I stood on the step and looked at him dead in the eyes. "W-Why?"

He only smiled. "They were taking you away from me," he says sweetly.

I flinched when he raised his bloodied hand up to my face.

"I'm so sorry you had to see this," he said bringing me in for a hug. My nose was burning from how much blood he's soacked in. I felt disgusting. The fear drained for a moment, and a sudden burst of anger came up and I pushed him away.

"Why did you kill your best friends?!" They trusted you! I shouted glaring up at him.

"They didn't give me a choice! They were going to take you away from me, so I had to do it!" he shouted back.

"Take me where?!" I shouted.

"Home!"

I had nothing to say. this is insanely ridiculous. He breathed out as if he were tired. He took a step towards me again. "Zak," I warned weakly. My back hit the wall. When I looked back he was towaring over me with serious but gentle blue eyes. His hands cup both my cheeks, wiping away the tears.

"I...I can't loose you...I love you to much to let you go," he says quietly. he looked so down and broken. If he weren't covered in blood, he'd look like a sad puppy.

Then he kissed me.

what

What.

WHAT?!

I tried fighting back, but he held me tighter. He grabbed the back of my head keeping me in place. The only thing I could manage to do is choke on my own sobs as he deepened the kiss.

He killed them. Nick and Aaron are dead. Because of me.

I felt my vision start to blur. Hopefully I wake up fom this nightmare.

* * *

Alrighty I hope this is a great Halloween treat to whoever reads this, and for anybody who knows about yandere's. This is my first yandere short. Let me know how I did, and if you want more one shorts, please leave a review.


	3. Zak Bagans and the Demon girl

_Zak Bagans and the demon girl_

* * *

The demoness sat at the edge of the older mans bed, smirking as he squirmed in his sleep. As the smaller demons tormented their host. It was great, he could no longer think straight, sleep, or even think because of us. This was his fault, if he didn't taunt us, none of this would've happened.

Now we were in control. After a week we have managed to make him uncomfortable in his own skin.

She smirked at the sight. Lovely.

She stood up from her spot. Hey hold him down, she motioned. The demons nodded and pinned his arms down.

She crept over to where he laid. She leaned down beside his bed. His arms flailing helplessly for a moment, narrowly missing her. She didn't flinch. The demon boy quickly held the arm down once again. She mockingly caressed Zak's face, her black nails leaving behind bright red scratches. Along with the group of demons, as they held his arms, they left little paper cut scratches, a few semi-deep scratches but she knew she'd leave a few borderline stitches.

He whimpered, his eyebrows scrunched together in pain. But he didn't wake up.

This will be fun, she thought darkly.

She stood up and glided above him, before sitting on top of his toned stomach. Her knees hitting both sides of the mattress. Her black gown hitched up a little.

She stared at his tear streaked face blankly. He was still breathing irregularly.

She put a hand to his chest. Then dug her nails into his flesh smiling widely. She clutched her hand and drug her hand down. Zak's cries were cut off when she took her left hand and grabbed his neck. He tried grabbing her wrists, but his hands went right through hers. He coughed and sputtered trying to get away. He wanted air. He even kicked his feet, trying to escape. She rolled her eyes at his attempt. With both hands at his strong neck, she tightened her grip.

She lowered her face to his ear. "Stop fighting, just give in," she whispered purposely making her cold breath hit his ear. Her grip tightened even more, his choked gasps made her wicked smile grow. The demons beside her grinned as well.

"S-stop," he croaked, His lips were tinted blue. She slowly let go of his neck, dragging her nails across his neck.

She looked at his pale sweat covered face.

There's no flaws. Such a pretty face. I should fix that.

"Hold him down," She ordered.

She roughly pushed down on his forehead making his neck rise up a little. His neck was now fully exposed.

She wanted to slash his neck so bad. But if he's gone, then we don't have anything to do.

So she just roughly scratched the side of his neck, and traced a finger nail down his bottom lip.

With that she stood and observed her masterpiece. He was a quivering mess. Full of scratches, and nightmares. "Let him go," I said observing him.

"It's almost morning! You took all night on him!" One demon complained in a dark raspy voice.

"You'll get him tomorrow night," I deadpanned.

"I better,"

"But until then we stalk him during the day,"

"I call hiding his keys!" One young new demon says brightly. He was a newly demon follower. But he was still very innocent when it came to torturing his victims. But then again he could be goof at psychologically messing people up.

I sighed. "He's waking up so you better go do that right now, I said ruffling the kid's hair.

We maybe demons but we stick together. We're a sick twisted family. We all came together thanks to this taunting idiot. We escaped a bad place, and are now living happily in this guys' house. We have technology for energy, and to break or turn off. We have a dog that pays attention to us, she barks all the time, driving him insane. We have a host who loves to curse us out, but in an odd way he loves us. He's addicted to figuring out our darkness, as we are to his idioticness.

As the sun rose, we started fading away. One by one we turned into a dark mass before evaporating into thin air. The demoness looked at her hands before leaning closer to Zak.

"Die," and then she was gone.

He woke in a cold sweat.

"Damn demon kids," he croaked weekly rubbing his face free from the tears.  
He slowly sat up cringing because of the burning scratches. And his neck.

He walked into the bathroom and switched on the lights to see all scratches on his body. Normally he would be freak out but he was used to this, the demon kids left small scratches, the leader however left deep scratches in visible areas, and purple bruises on his neck.

"Damn it," he muttered running a hand over his face. When he remembered he had to shower, and record the next spot for a lockdown. To be honest he was more upset about the showering part.

After a painful ten minutes of body washing, shampoo and conditioning routine, he got dressed and ready. As he fixed up his hair, he decided to put on cologne.

He sprayed his body a few times, and imminently regretted it. His neck burned. "Ack! Fuck!" He cringed trying to wipe the cologne off his neck, but only smeared it into his open wounds. He cursed loudly again. The demons all chuckled in the other room as their host chucked the bottle against the door. They watched as he battles with his turtle neck sweater.

* * *

 ** _I thought of demons, but then demon kids came to mind. Then I thought of family...I don't know, if Slenderman can have a family of psychopath killers, then demons can be a family. Anyways, any reviews out there? I need comments on this stuff. Ideas. Anything._**


	4. Zak and the possesive ghost

**_Zak and the possessive ghost_**

 _He's mine!_

 ** _He's fuckin mine!_** The ghost yelled. But her tantrum fell upon deaf ears as Zak put an arm around his(Shudders) girlfriend. I didn't know her name. I didn't want to. I don't care. he came in with one every week. It pisses me off every time. not only because of him, but the girls he bought scared to easily. They usually went running if a door creaked. It was pathetic, really. But for some reason, I have failed to scare this one away. It's been an excruciatingly long two days.

I slammed the door in her face, and the bitch jumped right into My Zak's arms.

She was blushing as he was smiled down at her.

She's got some nerve.

I threw a box of cereal at her and she just said thanks and continues eating breakfast.

I try giving her nightmares but she's just as fucked up as I am.

Then I ran at her making her get really cold and uncomfortable. But then Zak gave her a sweater, and Held her! What the Hell?!

They talked for a minute and walked to the living room like a cute couple.

I just threw up a little.

They started watching a movie...The Poltergeist ironically. I grit my teeth as I watched them...

...Snuggle...

I've decided to watch it with them, to take mental notes on how to torment Her. But every five seconds, the bitch jumped. It was so Goddamn annoying, I was about to drag her into the closet myself. I snapped when I look over and two snuggled even closer. I saw red. As much as I wanted to rip her hair extensions out, I painfully resisted and decided psychological trauma was more damaging.

I leaned closer, and got close to her ear.

And growled.

She flinched and started hugging Zak even closer.

"Did you hear that?!" she asks shakily.

"Shh it's ok, Zak whispers soothingly.

I glared at her. Tramp.

She was oblivious at first, but then it started to get to her. She became moving nervously. "I'll be right back," she says.

I watch menacingly as she trot her way to down the halls toward the bathroom. "That's right you better run," I mutter.

"Sara," Zak warned as if I was a three year old reaching for a cookie. He didn't see me, but he knew I was here.

What?! I hissed obviously pissed off.

"Leave her alone," he says.

That did it. I needed something to break. I can't break Zak's bones because I love him so dearly. I can't break Her bones, because if I do, he'll call the priest for sure. I almost got sent back the last time, I'm not going back! I look over at the unsuspecting plant on the table.

And knock it off. The plant crashed on the ground making a satisfying sound.

He jumped up from his seat obviously startled. He looked at the plant on the floor and sighed before going to get a broom.

Then it hit me! I'll scare her while he's distracted! He came back with a broom. My plan is working perfectly! Muhahaha! I cackled as I rush to the bathroom where She was.

She was lathering her petty hands with soap. I swung the door open with my ghostly powers, making her look at the door petrified. Only to be standing behind her. I smirked darkly and grasped her shoulder with my bloody hand. As her head turned I saw her eyes go huge. I was gruesomely beautiful, what can I say? All was going great, she was terrified. So I lean closer.

But before I could say anything threatening. She fainted.

Right.

Into.

Zak's.

Arms...

Why does she always do that?!

Where did he come from?!

Those arms are Mine!

"Sara leave her alone," Zak deadpanned obviously used to my horrible acts of vengeance.

"You belong to me," I hissed.

"Do I have to get an exorcist?" He threatened looking me in the eye.

"Try all you want, but I'm not going anywhere," I smirk kneeling down to his level.

"I love you," I whisper patting his face with a bloody hand. Then made my dramatic exit.

The next day

Zak was just minding his own business, lifting weights, jamming out to "Eye of the tiger," when his phone when off. He stopped lifting weights and looked down at the screen. His face scrunched up with a frown as he read the text message.

 ** _I think we should break up, Sorry XOXOX_**

"Wow…she's more cold-hearted than me" I deadpan reading the message over his shoulder.

"Maybe you should hang out with her than,"

"Really? Is this a plan to get rid of me or just revenge?" I ask poking his stomach.

"Both," he says. Well at least he's honest.

A wicked grin crossed my face. "I'll see what I can do," I smirk.

* * *

 _ **Sorry about the delay, I had college stuff and Hunger Games feels for a while, and then writers block hit me, The hunger games movie is a good movie:D. But I'm back with being somewhat obsessed with Zak.**_

 _ **Any reviews by any chance?**_


	5. Christmas with Zak: The Christmas Tree

**Christmas with Zak: The Christmas Tree**

* * *

Christmas with Zak is a very...hectic time of the year. Zak likes dark things. I like bright things. He's into anything paranormal, and even has his own TV show which is amazing. But right now, he's gotten a week off for the holidays, so he can have a small break from dark things. So I sent him out shopping for a Christmas tree.

While he's doing that I thought I'd surprise him with cookies or something nice, you know because of the holidays. So right now, I am trying to bake chocolate chip cookies. It started off as a disaster. The mixer went haywire, and ran off the table, I put too much eggs in the cookie dough, and it was a mess. So I just went to Walmart, and bought the cookie dough in the container. Don't judge me. So all I had to do was put oil, and cookies on the pan, and cook them. I am now successfully baking them. Hopefully I don't burn the house down. Zak would be pissed.

I look down at the possessed mixer and put it back on the table, unplugged of course. I look at the mess in the kitchen. There was flour everywhere, and eggy dough in the bowls. It was starting to get crusty. _Wait what? I was gone for ten minutes? Why is it crusty?!_

I then realize I have to clean all of it. Including the ceiling. Somehow flour got up there. I groan as I got out the broom. "This is why I don't cook," I grumbled to myself. I could finally see the floor again, now I had to get the dishes.

The timer went off. Cookies! "Please don't be burnt," I begged peaking in the window. "Yes I didn't burn them! Success!" I say feeling very accomplished. I grab a mitt to grab them and set them on top of the stove. Which I smartly turned off.

I hummed softly while washed a few of the mixing bowls, but then slowly stopped. I felt something behind me. I bit my lip and tried to calm myself down. Goosebumps went up my arms. Then it disappeared, leaving me with chills. I turned around to see nothing was there.

I dried off my hands and grabbed the cookie tray.

"Ow, damn it!" I hissed letting go of the cookie tray it made a loud sound when it hit the counter. I shook my hand in pain. I thought the cookie tray had cooled off, and tried picking it up. Bad idea. I frown down at the red mark on my hand. Then blew on it a few times. That worked at first but then I got lightheaded, so I just used cold water from the sink.

The door swung open, making me jump. The burglar ghost is going to kill me!

"Babe you ok?" Zak asks peaking his head through the door, looking in the kitchen. He has a knitted winter hat on.

"Yea why?" I answer turning off the cold water.

"I heard hissing and a crash, I didn't know if it was you or a demon," he says.

"Did you just compare me to a demon?"

"I got the tree set up! Come check it out!" He says quickly disappearing into the living room.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. Both insult and burn mark were forgotten as I walked into the living room. My smile faltered.

It was black.

He got us a black Christmas tree.

"Isn't this great?!" He says excitedly. "I got little skull decorations to put on it," he says happily. He's like a little kid when it comes to dark things.

His smile dropped once he saw my face. "You don't like it?" He asks frowning.

 _...Crap...should I lie? Should I be honest? What do I do?!_

"Not really...?"

His frown deepens.

 _That was what Not to do_.

"Why not?" He asks defending his tree.

Gracie sat beside the both of us looking back and forth between our bickering.

At me.

"It's too...dark?" I say awkwardly.

At Zak.

"So am I," he says with a defensive tone. He stood up straighter, crossing his arms.

Back at me.

That's not what I meant!

Back at Zak.

Well what did you mean?!

Gracie whines in discomfort.

"I mean it's not very Christmassy,"

"It's a tree!"

Gracie leaves the room.

"Why are you yelling?!"

"Cuz you don't like my tree!"

In the middle of this small fight, I didn't realize how close we were standing. His face was close to mine, and his piercing blue eyes weren't helping. He noticed our closeness, and took this opportunity to smirk down at me.

"What are you-"

Before I could react or run away, he bear hugged me.

"Zak lemme go! We are in the middle of a fight, you can't just randomly hug me and think you can get away with it!" I say wiggling in his arms trying to get away, but to no avail. "You jerk!" My voice was muffled. His chest vibrated as he laughed down at me. He knows I don't like being close to people! Rude!

He loosened his hug so that my feet could now touch the floor. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," he whispered in my ear. He pecked my lips before hugging me close again.

 _Did he just-wait what?! He can't just- I'm so confused! We were just yelling at each other!  
_  
I sighed out, before awkwardly trying to hug him back. Unfortunately he was too tall, so my short arms barely reached around his neck.

"Why are you so freakin tall?" I grumbled with limp arms. Both my arms were now resting on Zak's arms. They looked like toothpicks compared to his. It was kind of sad.

He looked down at me with an amused smile. "Need help?" He asks.

"Maybe," I say looking away.

He loosened up and gently grasped both my wrists. I hissed in pain. He paused for a second to look at my hand. "What happened?" he asked looking at the burn mark.

"A cookie tray burned me," I say sheepishly. _Way to surprise him._

"What kind?" He asks adjusting my arms behind his back. "Now cross your arms, or grab the back of my jacket," he instructed as if I were 5.

"Chocolate Chip…Are you seriously telling me how to hug you?" I ask looking up at him.

"Yes."

...

...

"Ok then," I say thinking I was being bold. I step closer and wrap my arms around him. My face was pressed into his chest.

"You're smothering yourself," he chuckles.

"No I'm not, I'm being romantic!" I spoke into his jacket.

"You have to turn your head to the side," he says gently turning my head sideways so that my ear was on his chest. I can now breathe, and hear his heart beating. "You're such an oddball," he says hugging me close again. Not a bear hug this time, and actual hug.

"You're the one defending a stupid tree," I grumbled.

"You said you didn't like it because it's black...that sounds kinda racist if you ask me," he says raising an eyebrow.

"I said it was dark, and you just caught me off guard with a black Christmas tree," I say resting my head against his chest.

"Why?" He asks.

"I guess I'm used to green Christmas trees, you know bright and happy. I got cute little ornaments while you have skulls and vampire ornaments." I say.

"They have vampire ornaments?!" He asks looking down at me with big excited eyes.

I frown up at him. "Did you even listen to me?" I ask.

"Yes I did, and I forgive you." he says pecking my cheek.

My face is going to be permanently red of he keeps doing that. He finally lets me go. "We ok?"

"Yea, I think so," I say with a dramatic sigh.

"Do we need a trip to the emergency room?" He asks holding up my red marked hand.

"Just need a Band-Aid," I answer walking to the bathroom, when I came back, he was getting a glass of milk out.

"Good, and I forgive you to," I say grabbing a cookie from the plate.

"What did I do?"

"You yelled at me,"

* * *

 **I forgot it was almost Christmas...So I've got a few ideas for Christmas Oneshots :D. Alrighty. It was fun writing this little short, hopefully I can write more of these down before the end of the month. I was just wondering if you guys have any reviews.**


	6. Mistletoe

**_Mistletoe_**

I parked my car and walked into the small cafe with a tired sigh. Today was rough. I slipped on ice when leaving my house. My back is still hurting. The traffic was bad, idiots don't know how to use a blinker, much less drive on a straight line.

I open the door waiting to be hit with the comfort of warmth, only to walk straight into someone's chest. This guy has a very buff chest. I felt like I just walked into a wall. I look up to see him looking down at me with confusion.

"I'm sorry!" I say frantically trying to step away from the guy.

"No problem," he says smiling lightly.

 _Wait a second, I know that voice_. I look at his face. "Ghost Adventures?" I ask looking up at his blue eyes. I've always wanted to meet a famous person, but they always live so far away.

"Zak Bagans," he says nodding. He was wearing a hat so I was just making sure.

"Cool," I say noticing leaves above his head. I glanced above his head with wide eyes. _Why is there a mistletoe?!  
_  
"Um do you believe in the mistletoe tradition by any chance?" I ask awkwardly. "Because if not we could just do hand puppets," I add doubling the awkwardness. I even made a small hand puppet gesture.

He gave me a strange look before letting out a small laugh. "Yea I'm alright with the tradition, but the question is are you?" He asks raising an eye brow.

"Are you dating anybody? Because if you are then-"

"I'm not," he cuts in calmly.

"Good cuz that'd be..." I saw how close he got.

He tilts his head down and kisses my forehead. It was a small cute kiss, but my face still heated up with embarrassment.

"You're up," he says after pulling away.

"Why are you so tall?!" I whined standing on my tippy toes. I put my hands on his shoulders and leaned in. My initial plan was to kiss him on the cheek. He turned his head towards me at the last second.

Our lips touched.

I stood there in shock, unmoving. Stiff as a board. How attractive. This wasn't what I had in mind. He was most likely used to more relaxed people, but nope. Somehow he got stuck with me thanks to a stupid plant.

Urgh.

 _I bet he thinks I kiss like a fish. My lips were puckered and everything. Why do I have to embarrass myself?!_

 _Abort mission!_

 _Abort now!_

I pull away staring at him with saucer eyes. "Well, nice meeting you bye!" I said stepping away.

"Yea, you to" He says chuckling.

I watch him leave. He didn't say anything, but he waved. _He's so laid back_ , I thought with a small smile. I waved back before walking the other way to get my hot chocolate.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I couldn't get this idea out for some reason. Hope you guys like it :D_**


	7. Do you wanna build a NO!

**Snowman?**

I hit Zak's door a few times in a random unknown rhythm, then barged on into the house. I walk through the halls happily yelling Zak's name over and over.

No response.

"ZAK!" I shouted.

Nothing.

I sneak up stairs snickering.

"Zak wake up!"

"Go the fuck home!" He shouted through his pillow and door.

"Get up! You don't need beauty sleep!" I say through the locked door.

"Shut up!" He barked tiredly.

"You're amazing just the way you are!" I sang horribly. "I'm serious! Zak you're a beautiful human being!" I say laughing.

"Go home!" He snapped.

"So grumpy," I pouted. I then decided to go beyond my usual annoying compliments.

I triple knocked on the door. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" I say in a little kid voice.

"If you sing that fucking song one more time I will get a restraining order set on you!" He growls glaring daggers through the crack in the door. He then slammed it shut, making me giggle.

"Ok I'll sing you're other favorite song. "Ahem." I took a breath.

"Don't you dare!"

"Let it go! Let it go!" I shouted dramatically impersonating Elsa's dress making skills.

The door swung open and I saw a pissed off Zak standing in the door frame. But it was ok because he was shirtless. Told you he's beautiful.

"Get out before I tie you up and throw you in the basement," he threatened. He was so pissed off, his eyebrow was twitching.

"Huh? Sorry I stopped listening after you said "tie you up". I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff Zak," I say trying to move my eyebrow suggestively.

"Are you ok there?" He asks ignoring my comment. He was now putting on a shirt. Noooo!

"Yea why?"

"Your face looked like it was having a seizure," he deadpans walking downstairs with a yawn. He stopped mid-step. "Wait a minute, how'd you get in here? I locked the gate and doors," he says turning back to look at me.

"Apparently not good enough, cuz I walked right in without a problem," I said just as confused as he was. "Anyways! I need you to build a snowman with me!" I whined as he attempted to get rid of me. Pushing me out the door is not going to work. I'll just climb through the window.

"Build it yourself," He says venturing into his fridge.

"But what if I get frost bite and can't feel my feet?! Or I get stuck to a pole and be accused of pole dancing again! Or get kidnapped and killed!" I say frantically.

"You can build it yourself with your arms, and nobody in their right mind would kidnap you," he answers putting the box of cereal on the table. He poured the milk in to the bowl, then the cereal. He didn't want to know anything about the pole dancing incident. But it was as if the hell spawn knew how to read minds.

So you don't care if I get stuck to a pole?" I ask blinking dumbly.

"It's your business," he says putting his hands up in defeat.

I smack his arm. "You jerk! You think I'm a stripper don't you?!" I shout smacking his shoulder.

I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted!" I say weighing the options. "Do you really see me as a stripper?" I ask looking myself over.

"No, and if you are, it's your business not mine," he says dryly.

"Wow, that was the nicest thing you've said this morning, I love your unjudge-fullness!" I say hugging his arm.

"Alright alright, go play in the streets or something," he says walking down the stairs.

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" I sang from the living room.

"If only," He groaned.

"What you say?" I ask coming back into the kitchen. He sat himself down at the table with his cereal.

I stared at him.

He stared at me.

I innocently blinked up at him. I slap the table real hard.

"Snowman!" I say grinning up at his startled face.

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"Pleeeeeeeeeaassse?" I ask leaning closer to his face.

"...No..."

I lean back with a pout. I pull out his "diet" blender (pretty sure he used it to make margaritas) and walk over towards the fridge and get ice. I walk back over to where he stood.

"What are you-"

He was cut off by the scary loudness of the blender. "What?! I can't hear you!" I shout over him. I pushed the on off button a few times, making sure to get the frostiness frosty enough.  
I went on until he unplugged the blender. Glaring at me murderously as I might add. Hehe.

"Since you're to lazy and stubborn or whatnot to go outside, I've decided to bring the snow to you! See?! Look how fluffy it is?" I say throwing the fluffy snow at his face.

It wasn't fluffy.

In fact it was slushy.

...Whoops," I say awkwardly.

"You should really fix your blender," I say frowning at the tiny blender.

I could practically feel the daggers being glared into me. I threw a towel at his face and ran out the house. "I'll go play in traffic now," I said fearing for my life.

 _Such a grumpy guy_ , I thought closing the gates.

 _Five minutes later_

After finally getting Zak out of the house on my quest to build the best snowman ever, I failed to remember one little detail. Snow is cold, and I don't like cold.

"It's so cold," I shivered shaking off an inch of snow.

"You wanted to build a damn snowman so we're building a damn snowman," Zak says rolling a ball of snow.

"C-Cold!" I shout attempting to jump on his back. Unfortunately due to the snow, his jacket was wet and slippery so I basically flew over him into the ball of snow he was building.

"COLD!" I shout running around trying to get away from the cold fluffy flakes. Zak sighed as I ran around like a maniac.

"Are we making a snowman or what?!" He snaps.

"You go ahead I'm going inside," I say trying to sneak inside the house.

"After the snowman," he deadpans dragging me away from the warm house.

"Alright let's do this!" I say shivering.

I've never moved so fast in my life. I rolled one ball of snow on the ground, and the height of the snowball went up to my knees. When I looked down I realized I had dirt and twigs rolled in it. I look over at Zak and he was doing better off than me. He knew what he was doing. Why's he perfect at everything?! Zak put the snowball on top of the dirty one, and started making the head, while I searched for twig arms and rock buttons.

And it was complete.

"I think we d-did a good job," I say shaking.

"Yup...now you can go inside," he says.

"C-can you carry me? I can't feel my legs," I say trembling. I tried to take a step but I was going down for a face plant. I felt arms catch me. I'm surprised he caught me. I thought he'd let me fall, and laugh or something.

"Hey you ok?" He asks looking down at me concerned.

 _Whoa he's not grumpy._ "Cold wet and hungry," I say snuggling into his jacket. We always have an opposite effect, I'm happy and annoying while he's pissed off, or he's calm and I'm almost dying of hypothermia. One of these days we'll both be ok. We didn't realize it but when we walked inside, the snowman's head fell off.

(Later on in a cartoonish land of comical extras)

"When I said play out into the streets, Zak seethed. "I didn't mean Literally!" He shouted at me. I was currently in the hospital due to playing real life Frogger, on the busy streets of Vegas.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I whined trying to claw off my now casted leg. Casts are so itchy. :(

you see this is why I don't listen to you, I always get in trouble or hurt," I sigh leaning back on my now lumpy pillow.

 ** _A/N: I always like writing stories where Zak's pissed off. He's more fun to write. That and i always see him as a pissed off guy, when in real life, he's probably a calm laid back kind of guy. Anyways any comments? Love it? Hate it? Anything you ladies and gents got I'll take it!_**


	8. A Late Valintines Special

A Late Valentine's Day special

 **(A.N Time to spice things up a little)  
**  
I stood in the room too nervous to think. It was a rocky start, but after a few days of begging, and bargaining, he couldn't say no.

I dressed up, I pulled my hair out of the elastic. My flawlessly perfect hair cascaded past my shoulders. I put on my eyeliner, and a dab of lip gloss. I got out my best push up bra. I pull on the outfit.

"I look so good," my narcissist side said winking at my reflection.

There was a knock on the door. "You almost done in there?" Zak asks leaning one arm against the closed door.

"Yea almost!" I say doing a quick glance over.

I took a deep breath.

I open the door hitting Zak in the process. In the middle of my grand entrance I failed to see him falling.

"WHO YOU GONNA CALL?!" I shout holding my vacuum nozzle as if it were a shot gun. I stood there looking badass.

Zak looked at me up from the floor. Before busting up laughing.

"What are you laughing at?!" I snap poking his chest with the nozzle.  
I worked hard on this outfit, it cost me three tries on eBay to get this costume!

He just laughed more.

 _Jerk!_

"Whatever I'm investigating demons without you!" I say walking towards the door with a huff.

"Wait", he says standing in front of me.

 _How'd he get there?!_

"I'm sorry," he says putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Move it before I blast you!" I say ignoring him.

"What are you gonna do suck me?" He asks not catching his wording until after he said it.

"What is with you making everything perverted?" I ask.

"You are taking to a Vegas boy," he says

"An awkward one, geez when was that comment from, the fifth grade?" I snicker.

"You said stuff like that in the fifth grade?!" He asks horrified.

"Yupp, I was born into a youngly perverted generation," I say running out the door.

"Where are you going?!" He shouts chasing after me.

"Ghost!" I shout running faster.

Meanwhile Aaron and the crew stood by the building waiting patiently.

"Where are they?!"

"Who knows."


	9. A NOTE TO ALL READERS

ATTENTION TO THOSE WHO READ THIS STORY A LONG TIME AGO.

I don't know why I did that… I'm not dead though if anybody is wondering. -_-

Back to my attempt at fixing things. I'd like to state the obvious first and say I **really** suck at updating (as you can see), and keeping up with my many random stories. My muse is shot up real bad. And I guess it was just a phase in my life, and I didn't want to continue. Because I didn't have aa plot, outline, or anything.

If you get through that sad attempt of I don't know what, I have a few questions:

Do you guys want another chapter?

Or maybe start all over and fix everything?

How do you want this story to end?

Any ideas?

Again I'm sorry if I sound weird, I was just wondering if I could redeem myself.

Ghost adv. Fan out!


	10. Homework from Hell

I sat at the kitchen table with my head in my hands. My hair was held back with two headbands and a handful of bobby pins. My will power to getting this done was draining. Fast. Zak on the other hand looked worse than me. His face was red and his hair was sticking out in every direction from running his hands through it too much. That's right Zak killed his shark fin.

 _It's not my fault for having algebra homework!_

"So I put this number here and then subtract the radius of the sun?" I ask dumbly.

Zak looked like he wanted to throw something, or lock himself in his dungeon. He'd rather deal with demons then help me on homework.

"...No, you subtract it, and then factor it out," he replies unclenching his fist a few times. He even did the "I'm disappointed in you" sigh.

"Oooh...ok," I say scribbling the equation down.

"Your handwriting sucks." he deadpanned watching me from across the table with his hand under his chin.

"Your instructions suck."

"That's because you don't listen," he said through gritted teeth.

"All I hear is you say is: do this, that, and subtract this," I say deepening my voice mimicking him. "That doesn't help you know," I say frowning up at him from my chair.

"Not my problem," he said dryly.

"That's it!" I snapped putting the pencil down away from me so I don't give into the urge to stab his eye out. If I did I'd blame the demons...

"It's not that hard!" He snapped back and as if reading my mind he took the pencil away.

 _Great now he's going to stab me._

"I'm not going to stab you," he says.

 _He's a mind reader?!_

Maybe I can make a run for it, I thought looking at the door.

Don't even think about it," he says knowingly.

I threw the book at him and ran out of the room.

"Where you going now?! You can't run away from math!" He says thinking back to all her failed attempts to run away.

She tried jumping out a two story windows, but he caught her before she hit the ground.

She tried hitch-hiking, and after two hours, she finally got somebody, and was getting in a car with guys but Zak dragged her back into the house. Kicking and screaming like a banshee.

And running away, but she came back because she was hungry, and scared to be alone.

He sighed as he got up to chase after the stubborn teenager.


	11. Meeting Mishaps with Zak

I was checking into a hotel one night, when I looked up from my IPod to see Zak Bagans!

 _He's standing right in front of me!_

He started walking towards the elevator. I grab my backpack and key from the desk and try and calmly walk towards the elevator. I didn't realize the situation of being in a small elevator until the doors already closed.

Awkward silence.

"H-Hi, I like your TV show," I say nervously.

 **Nothing**.

I was completely devastated.

 _What happened?_

 _Was it me?_

 _Do I stink?_

 _Is he annoyed?_

I was about to go into the pity corner when I heard a loud buzzing sound.

I look up and see he had head buds in.

I let out a breath of relief, and stupidly tap on his shoulder.

 _Crap! What do I say!_

I tense up when he looked at me. I can see his eyes looking at me from under his hat.

Everything stopped. I couldn't hear anything, or do anything. I was a deer in the headlights.

He took the buds out. "Sorry did you say something?"

 _Holy shit his voice!_

Badum badum badum

 _Am I having a heart attack?!_

"Uhhhh….."

Instead of repeating my line "Hi, I like your show," like a calm, normal fan when meeting their celebrity crush, my brain has decided to do other things. Apparently when I'm nervous, I say random things at the worst possible moments.

I can't talk to guys normally, so the first word I said to Zak was: "You're fluffy" because that's the first thing I thought when I looked up at his hat.

"Okay?" he asks now mildly confused.

But don't worry, it went from bad to worse. Instead of saying yupp, I decided I want to touch his hair. So I reached up to touch his hat, and then…The elevator stalled.

But oho…It gets better (Sarcasm).

My palm hit the bill of his hat, it rammed into his forehead.

Did I just assault Zak Bagans?!

He took a step back clutching his forehead.

"Oh crap I'm so sorry!" But instead of taking my hand back...I tripped again...

But this time my palm went through the front of his hair style. Completely ruining it. I messed his hair up. I killed the shark fin.

 _What have I done?!_

His hair was now sticking up in different places. He looked like he just got out of bed.

"I'm so sorry," I said meekly hurriedly trying to fix it. When I got done, his hair looked like feathers.

 _This is it…I'm going to jail. He's going to sue me…_

No words were said. I just looked like a crazy person, while he stared at me with a WTF look.

The elevator door opened. I took the chance.

"Sorry," I said before quickly deciding to take off down the halls before he could call the cops.

I must have set the world record for unlocking a hotel door with a card key.

Because that's what I did.


	12. Time for some Random Clichés!

_Due to a discovery of fanfiction (6...10 years ago) and my obsession for ghost adventures. I've found out that people write about the guys. Even I have written about them a few times. But unfortunately I see a lot of repetitive story lines when it comes to the stories of my once crush of 2012, Mr Zak Bagans._

 _After reading multiple fanfictions, I have realized something. Maybe I've been going at this all wrong. Maybe I wasn't born to be a writer, maybe I was born to be…A critic! A hypocritical critic. So I've decided to do this to see what happens. This is all for fun, I go over the top in some areas. I hope you guys like this! Any feedbacks good for me. Or if you got a cliché yourself, you can tell me in the comments._

 **Cliché 1 Being a Psychic**

1\. Yes. You're a psychic. You're calm when it comes to seeing spirits, and communicating with them. But somehow, you've successfully managed to keep it a secret all your life.

But then you bump into the Ghost Adventure crew and somehow your secret gets out. And that's of course catches Zak's attention. And like a shark Zak zones in for the kill. Why else would he have that hairstyle?

Then Zak asks you to join the crew just like that. He doesn't do any background check, hook you up to a lie detector test, or even ask you to prove that you can see ghosts. He just goes by his 6 packed, gut instinct. People say he's the top of the show, so he gets to decide. I bet the network will be thrilled to see their worker do this.

-But when he asks you to join. You get hypnotized by his mysteriously dark blue eyes that you imminently say yes to the stranger in all black. And move all the way to Vegas without packing or saying bye to your parents, friends or quitting your current job.

OR!

PLOT TWIST!

You say no and get mad at him for wanting to expose you and be used. Which is a normal response. So you storm off, never wanting to see his face again. You're determined to stay stubborn. So you ignore his tweets, his text messages (yes he somehow got your number), and Skype calls. But. Instead of calling the police, you do nothing.

It's been a day since he's tried to contact you so you've finally sighed in relief. "He's gone,"

Up until Super Zak crashes through your ceiling, in a flash your back is pressed against the wall. Fingernails are digging into the walks like a cat.

He lifts his head looking straight at you with a determined look on his face he stands tall, and starts to walk towards you, with his broad shoulders back and has a confident smirk on his lips.

His black cape blowing back with the help of his trusty sidekicks Nick and Aaron who wave it around. A ghost symbol is on his chest.

He snaps his fingers and his sidekicks disappear in a flash. He stands in front of you and tilts up your chin so you make eye contact. Your makeup now consists of a mix of traumatized tears, running mascara, and Sheetrock due to the fact he destroyed your ceiling.

He's now staring deeply into your eyes he whispers. "Join our show,"

*Blinks a few times* "Okay!"


	13. New to the Paranormal

-You're new to the paranormal stuff, but you can easily walk through a haunted house in the dark. That had multiple gruesome deaths in it.

-It's illegal to be afraid of the dark, or oblivious to anything spiritual.

-It's your first time walking in the dark in a haunted house, but nobody falls over anything, or walks into walls. Or get directions on what to do. Like what equipment to have how to wear it, or how to press the record button. They know what to do at all times apparently.

-Up until a demon walks in the room and is says "Die" in your ear. Then after that, everything goes downhill. Luckily Zak's around to save the day. I mean it's not like there's other guys in the group.


	14. Can you help me?

Zak walked up his stairs, completely drained.

This investigation really did a number on him.

He let out a loud yawn and rubbed his eyes ready for bed.

When he opened the door, he stilled in complete shock.

A burst of cold air shot through him, as if he walked into a freezer.

When he blinks, he sees a young woman sitting on his bed.

She paid him no attention as she stared at her clasped hands that were on her lap.

The more he looked at her, the more painful it got. He crumpled to the floor holding his chest in pain. He was getting hit with waves of sadness. He tried getting out, but the door shut with a soft click.

Most of her hair fell past her shoulders, but she had some of it tied back.

She gave him a sidelong glance, before slowly standing up.

He didn't move.

She walked closer bare foot.

She didn't make a sound.

He was now noticing that her white dress was stained a dark color.

It was blood.

She looks down at him with a sad expression.

"Can you help me?" she asks gently.

He nodded with an open mouth.


	15. Getting caught

She looked into the camera lens wide eyed.

From above he can hear a walkie talkie go off.

She heard footsteps.

That was her cue.

She sprint blindly down the dark hallway, then down the flight of stairs.

She got down to the first floor when she heard heavy footsteps.

She made it to the first floor, when-

"Hey!" someone shouted from a few flights up.

 _This is not Cinderella!_

She took off full speed down the rest of the stairs.

She was running on pure adrenaline.

She was now on the first floor.

 _Get to the back door!_

Her heartbeat raced.

She was half way there when she felt everything slow down.

She turned to see he was standing right there.

The man wearing black was at the doorway.

They both froze.

She was in panic, while he was in shock.

He took a step closer.

She made a beeline for the window only to get grabbed from behind by a strong pair of arms. She pulled him down. His face rammed into a table. He yelled out and clutched his face in pain. Letting go of her.

"Sorry!" I say quickly before running out the room.

He was kneeling on the floor clutching his face.

She ran out the room. And out the back.

She opened the window and was about to crawl out to freedom when she was grabbed around her waist and pulled back inside. His arms were secured. She screamed and struggled to get away. But it was useless. She clawed at his arms. She hit him, bit him, elbowed his face, but he didn't budge.

He leaned close to her ear. Clearly pissed off.

"Stop. Moving. Right. Now." he says in a low threatening voice.

She stilled. _He's pissed._

"Explain why you're here. **Now**."


	16. The Legend Goes

His name is Zak Bagans.

He died 10 years ago in a freak accident.

When the paramedics showed up, he was found at the bottom of the stairs with a broken neck. For a while it was rumored he had claw marks all over his body.

He now haunts his former home.

He lashes out at anyone who tries to remodel it.

He attacks those who taunt him as well.

My have the tables turned.

The once biggest provoker is now the provoked.

He's here because he's fighting the demons he taunted while he was alive.

Had it coming.

Dumbass.


	17. Injured but Helped

It's getting dark. Fast.

Zak rubbed the back of his head in frustration. Where the hell did Aaron go?! Zak muttered walking down the grassy road. The sun was set, and he was ready for a lockdown. They had a two in one lockdown, a haunted cemetery, and a mansion. He glanced to his right to see a small dirt road. It lead to a steep hill.

Maybe this is a short cut, he thought making his way down the dirt road. He tripped over a rock and fell. All the way down the hill. On his way down his vocabulary was mixed with pained sounds, and multiple curse words. He felt rocks jam into his ribs, and twigs and briars scratch his face, neck and arms. He came to a halting stop when his head collided with something hard. He saw stars.

When his world finally stopped spinning, he realized he was face down with a mouthful of dirt. His vision blurred. _Is this what a concussion feels like?_ He thought hazily. He painfully turned his head and spat out the grass and dirt.

He didn't move for what felt like an hour, when really it was probably 15 minutes. As he laid there, he moved each limb cautiously, to see if he had broken anything. His mind was still fuzzy but he could still feel his limbs. Somehow he got out of that fall with a few bloody scrapes and bruises.

With blurry eyes he looked around. There were stones everywhere. _Cemetery. Great_.

He slowly stood up dusting off the dirt from his shirt and pants, but his appearance was still a mess. Especially his hair. He felt something glide down his face. When he wiped it there was a stream of blood. He gingerly touched his temple, and winced. He looked down to realize what he hit his head on was a small gravestone. Because on the corner had a blood stain on the stone. He felt more blood drip down his head and into his eye. He wiped most of it away, but it was still there.

He lost his camera in the fall, and it was too dark to try and find it. He patted his pockets and found his handy dandy flashlight. It shown brightly before dimming. "Alright, I have no idea where I am, I have no camera, and the battery is dying. WHAT THE HELL?! And of course the one time I don't have my phone, and now this happens." He says to himself.

He has about an hour until it gets pitch black.

"Damn it," he mutters. He was mentally panicking at this point. Luckily he found the camera, and started walking past a few big stone statues when he felt eyes on him. He looked around with a now dim flashlight. He shone the light on a woman statue. The woman was sitting with her face covered by her hands. He could've sworn he saw a shadow move from behind the weeping statue. He cautiously stepped closer to see nothing there. Though he was relieved, his heart was still pounding.

He heard a giggle.

His heart stopped.

A gust of wind decided to blind him just before he could run. As he turned his head, he opened his eyes, he felt the being watched feeling disappear.

"You know the ghost don't like you being here," a voice deadpanned from behind him.

He visibly jumped before turning his whole frame to see a girl on top of a body box. Just a few feet away. She was a foot higher than he was standing. _How'd she get up there?_

A few questions popped up in his head as he stared up at her. She was sitting in a way that had one leg dangling off the edge, while the other was tucked underneath. Her hands were flat on the stone roof as she smiled cheekily down at the confused ghost hunter.

"The ghost here don't like you," She said with a laugh.

"And how do you know that? He asks with a frown.

"They like to talk," she answers now leaning closer to the edge of the body box. She's wearing a grey long sleeve dress, now both her feet dangled off the box.

"Uh huh...why are you-Hey be careful up there!" He yells. She could fall and break her neck.

You going to catch me? She asks now standing on the edge. He could see she was about to jump. So he opened his arms.

She jumped. She actually jumped. Her small form fell into his arms. He noticed she had old fashioned goggles on her head. Once her feet hit the ground, he let her go. She pushed back her thick unruly hair, before looking up at him with big green eyes. "Hi."

"What's your name and why are you here? He asks.

"I go by Bri, and I'm here visiting the folks," she says gesturing to the gravestones.

"Well Bri, isn't it a little late for you to be out?" He asks.

"I live nearby," she says simply.

"Do you know the way back to the mansion?" he asks.

"Yupp, I'll show you only if you do one thing," she says.

"What is it?"

Before he could do anything, she smacks him in the stomach and yells loudly. "Tag you're it!" before running off. The only thing he could see were her red slippers.

"Wait hold on!" He shouts before chasing after her.

It was now borderline pitch black, and he was in a cemetery playing tag with a girl wearing a grey dress, and goggles…how did this happen?

He was wheezing by the time he caught up with her. She was right in front of him, and then a flashlight shone on his face, blinding him. When his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he noticed his bald friend standing there.

"Zak, what are you doing out here man?" Aaron asks confused.

Zak stared for a moment before looking at Aaron. "What?" he asks.

"We've been looking everywhere for you," Aaron says.

"I got lost, and…" he trailed off.

Aaron looked at him expectedly, before taking in his appearance. "Dude did you get beat up or something? You look like you've been to hell and back," he says.

"Yea I fell and hit my head on a gravestone back there," Zak says tiredly. He paused mid-step. "Wait did you see a girl run by here?" he asks looking around.

"No, all I saw was you running around like a maniac," Aaron says.

With that news, Zak felt his heart stop.

The duo both walked off, Zak telling him his encounter with the odd teen. But little did he know, the girl watched from behind the trees. She shook her head with a small smile, before walking back to her favorite spot on top of the body box. Just a little ways from her was a small rectangle gravestone with now dried blood on it. Engraved in the stone was engraved with only the name Brianne, with the years 1945-1953.


	18. Demon Attacks(Comedy)

Zak rubbed his chin deep in thought as he stared blankly at the screens in front of him. One of his cameras was out and the location was where he had sent in one of his new punching bag-er I mean sidekick. He had to toughen up the new teammate, so far from the audio. She wasn't doing too well. There was a loud crash along with demonic growling going on in the background.

"Zak!" She screamed. Her voice echoed down the halls.

"Did you hear that?" He asks the crew.

"Yea sounds like she's in trouble," Aaron said concerned

"Should we help her? I think she's lost and in trouble," Billy said seriously but also caringly concerned.

"Nah, let's see how she'll handle this," Zak said dismissing their suggestions

They both looked at each other in defeat. Zak went back to listening.

"ZAK GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND BRING HOLY WATER... And a cross!" She yelled pissed off.

Zak blinked slowly then pursed his lips, deep in thought. Then looked into the camera with a blank expression. "She needs our help," he concluded before walking out.

"Well duh," Aaron mumbled grabbing the spray bottle of holy water, before rushing to her rescue. Billy grabbed the bible, while Zak had the cross in his grip.

The three stood in a badass superhero poses. "Let's go kick some demons-"

"Wait!" Aaron yelled halting Zak's sentence.

"What?!" He asks irritated, straightening out of his pose. Ruining the effect.

"You're holding a cross and was about to curse, Have you no shame?" Aaron said in a scolding tone.

Zak groaned loudly. "You're right," he said now tapping his chin, thinking of another word.

"Derrière?" He stated bluntly.

"That's better," he says nodding approvingly.

"Uh guys you do remember what we're doing, right?" Billy asked standing in the background as the two tried to stay free of fowl words while holding holy items.

"Oh yea!"

They all ran to the living room. It was trashed as can be due to demons and a teenager running after/ away from each other. The dark shadow was gaining on the poor girl.

"Give me your body!" The demon snarls pressing itself against the wall corner.

"No!" She snapped glaring at it.

"Then...I'll take it!" it yelled flying after her.

Eep! She yelled before running around the couch.

The trio watched as they ran back and forth at each other comically.

"You know, A little help would be Really nice right now!" She shouts struggling against the couch that pinned her against the wall.

Zak took this opportunity to walk up to the shadow man, and sprayed the demon as if it were a cat. He even "shooed" it! The demon slowly disappeared, but not without giving the girl a glare. She laid against the wall with a wtf expression as Zak gloated about saving the day.

"No need to thank me, I am after all. A professional ghost adventurer," he says flexing his arms.

The girl just stared into space, mentally questioning her life choices.


	19. Hangovers

"Drunk/hungover bastards." I grumble dragging their unconscious bodies to the car.

People were probably staring, thinking I roofied them. But to be fair Zak was this close to getting roofied. But I smacked the drink out of his hand before he could take a sip though.

So yea they're all out of it. I guess they invited me to be the sober driver.

Revenge is going to happen tomorrow morning I can tell you that much.

When we all get to Zak's home, I parked in his garage and drug a body in at a time.

I practically threw them on the living room couches. Then fixed their necks and made sure they were in a good sleeping position so they wouldn't choke on their vomit. They were all unresponsive, so I got them all small trashcans. They all barfed in harmony. It was odd how synchronized they were. Must be a best friend thing or something.

I sat a few bottles of ibuprofen and water bottles on the kitchen table. If they make it they can have it.

I couldn't dramatically open the curtains, because it was raining so I settled for sound effects.

Pots and pans.

I stood behind them smiling evilly. I started beating the pots together.

"Rise in shine shitheads!" I shout cheerfully.

Everybody groaned and cursed me out.

It was music to my ears.

Later on in the week, I've received dirty looks, and been sent to the dark and scary basement instead of Aaron. They meant to scare me but it didn't work. I don't feel spiritual things like they do, so the jokes on them. So when they saw the shadows on my screen, they freaked out instead.

(Yea I dunno, this is what I'd do if I was dragged to a bar or party you know? I don't really know where this came from.)


End file.
